


Darkest Depths

by Blacksky92



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Ardyn doing whatever he wants to Noctis and I mean anything..., Depressed Noct, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Suicide Attempt, Torture, and then Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92
Summary: “What the hell were you thinking Man!?”Prompto’s voice rang into his ears as he felt his body torn from the water before being slammed into the solid ground.“That better not have been deliberate” Gladio barked as doubt filled his eyes as they refused to leave the prince.He didn’t want to open his eyes, he didn’t want to see the disappointment he knew would be plastered all over Ignis’s face…… … …That’s how the story would have gone if Noct’s friends had found him drowning in the lake...Instead he is rescued by the one person he wished he’d never have to see again.





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe he secretly wanted this…

After all, it would liberate him from his obligations, from everything expected of him. It would release him from the pressure that was forever crushing his spirit, weighing him down until he succumbed to his own darkest impulses.

The young prince began to panic on reflex as he felt his body slipping below the water’s surface, the light shining through the ripples as they grew further and further away. He should have told his friends where he was going but then they might intervene.

No.

They would most definitely intervene and he simply could not allow that. Things had to be this way. It was the only way.

Noctis fought the urge to swim back to the surface as the struggle against his body became real. His mouth caught half way between wanting to open, to seize any available oxygen, and remaining closed, knowing a flood of cold water was the only thing waiting to greet it. The prince closed his eyes, hoping to make this process less painful as the cold water continued to encompass his young body.

It had to be this way. There was no other option. He would just disappoint everyone one anyway… Let’s be honest… He might as well spare himself the pain and humiliation. His lungs finally succumbed as his mouth opened, grasping for breath before being inundating with the bitter liquid.

Panic took hold of the young prince’s body as images of his life rolled through his mind at an alarming rate. He began to regret his decision as images of Prompto, Gladio and Ignis flashed before his eyes. He grasped his fingers to his throat, knowing full well that wasn’t going to do a damn thing. His body was growing weaker, feeling more and more vulnerable with each passing second. His eyes shot to the surface which now seemed another world away as his body continued to sink into the dark abyss.

Noctis continued to struggle as his limbs turned to lead. The consequences of what he had done only just dawning on him. His friends don’t know where he is… No one knows where he is… His friends are his world. He couldn’t imagine his life without them in it.

Oh god what had he done…

This it is…

This is how it ends.   

 

XOXOXOX

 

Noctis felt his back slam against a hard surface as he struggled to regain control of his body. He tried to force his eyes open but nothing would respond.

“Now now Noctis dear, didn’t your father tell you it was dangerous to go swimming all _alone_?” the patronisingly familiar voice forced its way into his ear.

_Oh no…_

Noctis cringed as the image of Ardyn began to take shape in his mind. Why did this always happen to him? The very person he never wanted to see… He felt a heavy weight slam against his chest, forcing the water occupying his lungs to leave his body. The young prince began coughing uncontrollably as his throat expelled the fluid, his body instinctively rolling onto its side as he refused to look at his ‘rescuer’. Maybe if he ignored the man long enough he would disappear. Noct resisted the urge to throw up, only to let it consume him as the strength refused to return to his compromised limbs.  

 

“If we leave these on you might catch yourself a cold” Ardyn laughed as he grasped the young prince’s shirt in an attempt to take it off. 

_No!_

Noct tried to scream at the man, only to realise the only place the struggle was taking place was in his head. Why is his body still not responding?!?!

This is awful…

“Now dear prince, I’m only trying to help you” the older man mocked as the words left his throat. A slight smile creeping onto his lips as his fingers slid against the younger man’s soft chest. Noct cringed as more of his flesh became visible to the hungry gaze locked on him.  

Noct’s eyes widened at the man advances, a part of him relieved that his body was finally starting to answer to his mind’s demands.

“W-what are you doing?” the prince whimpered, trying not to look at the man before him as he felt the fingers change direction and begin their descent down his abdomen.

“Why helping you of course” Ardyn’s smile dripped across his lips as his fingers moved shamelessly down the young man’s body.

“Like I said before…” The older man began, a glint of satisfaction in his eyes as he watched the prince gasp. Ardyn’s breath danced over the prince’s cheek as he refused to leave the boy alone. When had the man gotten so close to him? Noct sunk his teeth into his lip, cringing as the taste of blood seeped onto his tongue.

“We wouldn’t want you to get sick now would we” Noct didn’t need to look to know the man was smirking, his hot breath assaulting the boy’s lips as he tried to turn further from the man.

Sudden alarm seized Noctis as he felt the man slip his fingers underneath his waistband.

“No!” the prince whimpered, trying desperately to drag his body away from the man.

“Oh come now dear Noctis” Ardyn whispered as he let his hand explore further, ignoring the protests of the boy underneath him.

“Whats the matter your highness?” Ardyn smiled as he slid his fingers further down, pulling the prince’s trousers down with them. Noct gasped as he felt himself being exposed to the man he now effectively owed his life to. He shook his head as he struggled in vein to get away from the man, only to wind up revealing more of his flesh to Ardyn.

Oh no…

“Well well…” Ardyn’s gaze fixated on the part of Noct’s body not seen by many.

Noct cringed, turning away from the man, praying this whole situation would end or even better… If Ardyn had just let him drown.

Noct clawed at the ground, his fingernails marred with mud as he tried to drag his body away from the man.

“No” he whimpered, his gaze avoiding the man’s as he rolled over in a vein attempt to get more traction. The young prince gasped as he felt something clench around his buttocks. His eyes widened as he realised the fatal mistake of his ways. He shouldn’t have turned over… He should have stayed on his back… How could he have been so stupid…

“Your still cold my dear” Ardyn drawled, not taking his eyes off his prize.

Noct’s body seized up as the words crept into his mind, the realisation of where this was going slowly following.   

“But we can fix that, can’t we love”

Noct cringed as he felt the man sink his fingers into his cheeks, kneading them, fondling them, so absorbed by them that he seemed scarcely aware of his surroundings. His fingers drew closer to the young prince’s cleft, instant alarm surged through his veins as he struggled against the man.

“Oh what’s wrong my dear prince?” Ardyn smirked, enjoying the fact his actions brought the body under him to life.

Perhaps a bit more…

Ardyn let his fingers slide closer to the centre before slipping them between the soft cheeks. Noct felt his body brace up, preparing for the worst and he continued to fight the defeat welling up inside his heart.

The young prince bit down as he felt a finger dance over his opening, praying it would not enter but knowing better.

He had to get away… He simply couldn’t just lay there and let that awful man do this to him. The panic coursed through his veins as he tried to throw the man off, aiming his legs for what he thought was Ardyn’s knee.

He missed, gasping as the reality struck him that the only thing he’d done was leave himself more open. Tears stung at his eyes as he felt the finger push against his entrance repeatedly.

“That’s not very nice young Noctis” Ardyn mocked as he pushed his finger further, breaking through the boy’s opening.

“I would expect better behaviour from a prince”

Noct chocked back the sobs as he felt the violation surge through him before feeling the shame wash over him.

This was it.

No. He mustn’t give up! He simply couldn’t let this man get the best of him! Noct forced his body to roll over, silently screaming as he felt the finger tear violently from his body. The young prince struggled against the man, kicking him aimlessly before landing a few blows to the man’s stomach.

“That’s enough of that!” Ardyn growled, clearly in discomfort as he reached for the prince’s legs, grasping them before dragging them closer. Noct was powerless to move them as Ardyn leaned forward, trapping his legs with his own before grasping his fingers around the prince’s neck.

Noct felt all strength drain from his body as the world around him turned to darkness.

This couldn’t be happening…

The young prince’s struggle weakened as his fingers pried futilely at the one’s forcing his life into the balance.

But…

Why the sudden change of heart? A few minutes ago he was so desperate to die… He wanted nothing more than to leave this world and never come back.

He didn’t want to die…

Not like this anyway…

He wanted it on his own terms, not at the whim of someone else. Especially someone he despised so deeply.

Noct’s vision faded to nothing as the darkness consumed him, the awareness of his surroundings quickly vanishing.

 

 

 


	2. Redemption

“Your finally awake” the familiar voice contaminated the air around him as his vision came slowly into focus.

His vision became clear. He wished it hadn’t as he was greeted face to face with Ardyn.

The prince tried to move away, but there was nowhere to go as his body met the cold wall behind him.

Constraints strangled Noct’s wrists, forcing his naked body upright against the solid wall.

“Perhaps I was a bit rough on you” Ardyn smirked before releasing the restraints with ease.

Noct cringed as he felt his legs collapse under his body, the harsh reality of his existence greeting him as his knees crashed into the concrete. Why was this happening to him?

“Now I think it’s high time we had some fun, don’t you think your highness?” the mockery dripping from his lips.

Some how Noct knew Ardyns idea of fun and his own did not align.

He cringed as he felt the older man’s fingers grasp his hips, dragging his body into alignment.

The prince prepared himself as much as he could before feeling the man violently tear into his lithe body.

Noct’s fingernails tore at the hard surface as he felt Ardyn thrust into his body yet again. He hated this, absolutely hated it. But what could he do about it? Ardyn was relentless in his actions as he tore the prince apart.

He let his head fall onto his arms as he tried not to let his mind succumb to the defeat welling up inside him. He closed his eyes as he tried to force his mind elsewhere, to Prompto, Ignis and Gladio. He cringed as he felt his eyes beginning to sting, his teeth sinking into his lips as he tried to stop the tears from falling.

How could he let this happen? If only he knew if his friends were alright. It felt like weeks had gone past but he couldn’t be sure. He felt like he’d been in here so long that a life outside of it was slipping away from his memories. The four stone walls surrounding him, suffocating him were an ever-present reminder of his captivity. The stone work looked familiar… It had taken him a few days to recognise where he had seen it before… Costlemark tower… Or perhaps Steyliff Grove…

He had to be so deep inside wherever he was, he was beginning to wonder if there was even a way out of it. For him he betted not. A whimper escaped his lips as he felt the man slowly withdraw from his body. Noct braced himself as he felt the older man stop, most likely about to drive his cock in once more. The prince closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to consume him, wishing he would disappear into the abyss. These awful weeks with Ardyn were getting the best of him and he couldn’t allow that to happen. He sunk his teeth into his lip as he felt the remaining hope slip away from his grasp., he tried to resist the man, clutching at anything other than despair but how much more could he take?

That was just it, he couldn’t take it. He wanted it to end. What was the point in anything in his life if it was all going to end up like this? Why wouldn’t Ardyn just finish him off. His desire to struggle on in his pathetic existence was slipping through his fingers. He hated his life, hated everything it had amounted to. If he knew it was going to wind up like this he would have ended it a long time ago.

The prince cringed slightly at where his thoughts were going, knowing he should resist them but they were growing louder and louder, consuming him until he thought of little else. The darkness slowly invading his mind, penetrating his soul, destroying him from the inside out. 

“Argh!” Noct tried to suppress his cries as he felt Ardyn’s cock tear into his body again. He forced his sobs back as warm fluid began to trail down his thigh. The prince’s young body began to shake uncontrollably as he felt the older man withdraw completely from his body. He couldn’t take it anymore. His body was so weak. Ardyn didn’t even have to keep him bound in chains anymore. Noct felt his knees fail him as his body collapsed against the cold ground beneath him.

He could hardly remember a time when his body wasn’t laying on this cold stone surface. Noct tried to ignore the familiar vulnerability as it became the dominant emotion once more. His body was wide open for Ardyn’s pleasure and Ardyn wasn’t wasting a second of his time with the young prince.

Noct felt the man’s eyes on him, or more specifically, his entrance. He tried to ignore the disgust at himself as he felt it seize control of him, knowing it was never going to truly leave him. Noct tried to squeeze his legs together, cringing as the movement caused more of the man’s fluid to escape his body. He couldn’t bare having this man’s eyes running over his naked body, violating him unrelentingly.

His action was ceased as he felt Ardyn dig his fingers into his bruised hips. Noct bit down, trying not to give the man the satisfaction of knowing he was destroying him.

Noct closed his eyes, wishing he didn’t have to be conscious for these inevitable acts. He dragged his thoughts elsewhere, his body was bound but he would be damned if he let Ardyn chain his mind along with it. 

Ignis… Prompto… Gladio… They all drifted into the young prince’s thoughts as his desire to see them grew. He was stupid to run away from them to make that vein attempt on his life.

How could he have been so thoughtless… So selfish… They were probably worried about him by now… And how would they even know where he was?

He was doomed and he knew it. The walls around him seemed to close in with every hour as the prince refused to look at them.

What would Ignis do…? Come up with the most logical solution of course… How he missed that man. He would never take him for granted again, not that he was likely to ever see him again.   

Why was Ignis so much in his thoughts? He adored all his friends so why was one standing out above the other two? He did wonder…

“I’m glad to see your being more obedient” Ardyn smirked as he looked down on the naked prince.

“Do you remember the first time we tried this?” a chuckle escaped the man’s lips as he sunk his boot into Noct’s bare cheek, watching as the creamy fluid was expelled from his opening.

The young prince refused to answer as he felt the side of his face become numb against the cold stone.

“you don’t?” Ardyn continued to laugh as he dragged his boot along the buttocks beneath him, watching as the cheeks parted before him.

“I’m not surprised, I did have to, shall we say, sedate you with my hands” the man watched as a trail of blood left the prince’s entrance, dribbling down between his testicles before pooling on the stone beneath him.

“You had quite the fighting spirit then” he snickered before tearing his boot from the boy’s bum.  

 

XOXOXOX

 

It felt like weeks had turned into months… Months into possible years… When would it ever end…?

There still wasn’t a day that went by that Noctis wished things had turn out differently… Now he was stuck being Ardyn’s slave and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it… He could try to escape yet again but he knew he wouldn’t succeed… even if by a miracle he made it out of this tomb, Ardyn would have all his daemons hunt him down and drag him back to his current misery.

Noct learnt very quickly what happened when he disobeyed the man holding him in captivity. A trail of red caught his eye, his face grimacing as he watched it make its way down his chest until it reached its final destination on the floor. His body couldn’t handle too much more of this treatment as he felt the gaze of too many eyes on him. The humiliation welled up inside him as the taste of blood permeated his mouth. He never thought he would wish he was back in the dungeon but he did.

Why were they all watching but not doing anything? At least being hidden away in the dungeon equalled privacy.

Noct gasped before feeling a shiver run through his tender flesh.  

What was the point… The young prince pondered his existence as he felt his knees begin to ache. Kneeling on the hard floor was never comfortable, especially in front of such a despicable man.

“Now now Noctis dear” the patronising words oozed from Ardyn’s lips.

“You should be grateful that I moved you from the dungeon, now you can see sunlight” Ardyn chuckled, his eyes glancing briefly at the faint speck of sun penetrating a crack in the ceiling.

Noct bit down, refusing to show his anger and frustration as the strap on his apron began to dig into his neck. He didn’t know what was more humiliating, wearing nothing or wearing this apron, which to be honest was like wearing nothing anyway. The material only just covered his groin, leaving his buttocks exposed to the world. Noct dreaded what Ardyn had planned for him ultimately.

Would he drag him out in front of what was left of his kingdom wearing only this? Would he make him do something even more degrading like force him suck his cock in front of everyone? Surely not… Although he wouldn’t put much past the man.

“Come here young prince” Ardyn summoned him with a wave of his finger. Noct obeyed, knowing better than to refuse as he climbed to his feet before stepping towards his oppressor. He felt the eyes of all the daemons and magitek troopers on him, the worst was knowing that Ravus was there observing. Watching his every movement, every act of indignation pushed against him and still he did nothing. Noct cringed. He should be used to this humiliation by now but some things never get old apparently.

It could be worse… Atleast his father wasn’t here to see this.

“Do you know what will make this better?” Ardyn began as Noct came within arm’s reach.  

“If we do away with this” he chucked as he pulled on Noct’s apron string, watching as the material fell to the floor, the prince’s young flesh exposed to all. Noct’s heart pounded in his chest as he felt all eyes staring at his bare body. He refused to look down, refused to be humiliated like this, refused to be defeated.

Inside his heart was breaking.

“That’s better, isn’t it my dear” Ardyn mocked as he leaned in closer to the boy.

“Now back where you belong, on your knees” the man smirked as a whack of his stick forced the prince to his knees before him.

The poisonous sound of laughter erupted behind the prince as he tried not to let the tears escape his eyes.

“Closer” the man demanded, signalling the boy with his fingers.

Noct sunk his teeth into his lip, biting back the urge to lash out at the man as he refused his last command.

Moments of silence fell over the men before Noct felt a tightening around his neck. He instantly gasped as he felt his body being yanked forward before having his face thrusted into the man’s groin.

“I shouldn’t need to tell you twice, now should I dear?” Ardyn chuckled as he began undoing his trouser button before withdrawing his member. The smile on his lips only grew as he ran his cock along Noct’s lips, it was only a matter of time before it would slip between the gap.

Noct instinctively pulled away from the penis being forced in his face, only to have his head reinforced in place by the man’s hand.

“I have a present for you today your dear highness”

Noct cringed… Not another ‘present’.

“But you’ve been a bit of a bad boy today so I’m not so sure you deserve it”

Confusion reined in the boy’s eyes, could it be that this ‘present’ might be something other than Ardyn’s cock?

“Perhaps a bit of enticement will suffice?” Ardyn teased as he raised his hand before signalling a magitek trooper.

The hand grasping the princes head slid, clasping his cheek before forcing his face around.

Noct watched as a magitek trooper moved behind the crowd, dragging something in front of him. He winced, trying to make out the figure slowly appearing before him.

“Prompto!” Noct gasped, not bothering to hide the desperation in his voice at the sight of his best friend.

He wanted nothing more than to be close to the blonde, to be back to how things were before that fateful day.

Oh no…

Noct cringed, remembering his current predicament as he turned back to face Ardyn, not knowing where else to look before glancing at the floor.

He couldn’t believe after all this time he had finally seen his best friend but now couldn’t even look at him. The shame welled inside him as he felt the man stand up behind him.

“Now that I have given you something, I see it fitting that I get something back, don’t you agree your highness?”

Noct refused to move as he struggled to reel his thoughts in. He didn’t want Prompto to see him like this. Naked on his knees in front of the most hated man in his life.

Ardyn had achieved it. His goal was to use humiliation as a weapon, drawing the prince to his breaking point. He never imagined the man would stoop so low as to use his friends as a weapon… But then again, he should have known Ardyn better than that.

“Or perhaps I should rephrase?” Ardyn leant in closer to the boy, running a finger under his young chin before grasping it. Holding it in place.

“If you do something for me, I’ll show you another one of your friends” Ardyn smirked, knowing there was no way the Prince would refuse.

“W-what do you want?” Noct opened his lips to force the words out, silently praying for an answer different to the one expected in his head.

“I think you know what I want” the glint in Ardyn’s eye’s told the prince everything.

Noct sunk his teeth into his lip, hating every minute of this as he turned his back to the man before leaning forward, aiming his buttocks towards the vile man.

“Noct no!” Prompto’s voice rang out from somewhere in the crowd before being hastily silenced by what Noct guessed was the magitek soldier.

A smile slid across Ardyn’s lips, the view igniting pleasure in his eyes as he stood from his throne. Greed consumed his body as he stepped toward the vulnerable prince.

Noct closed his eyes, trying to block out the muffled screams in the distance that he knew belonged to Prompto.

How did he let it ever get to this? He hated himself for his actions, stooping this low because he so desperately wanted to see Gladio and Ignis. Ignis. The thought of the man allowed warmth to radiate into his heart. Who knew you could ever miss someone so much?

The prince felt his body brace up, preparing for what he knew was coming as he sensed the man draw closer.

“I know how much you want to see your dear friends” Ardyn mocked as he slid a hand along the prince’s cheeks before spreading them slightly. A smile creeping across his lips as his eyes fell on the used opening.

Noct tried to ignore the explosion of laughter as it penetrated his ears, feeling tears sting in his eyes as the shame welled up inside him.

“I’ll save this for later” the man chuckled before letting the cheek slip from his grasp. Noct glanced out the corner of his eye, watching as the man treaded slowly around him.

“This will perhaps be more fitting” Ardyn chuckled before sifting through his pockets, pretending to search for something.

“Ah ha”

Noct was terrified of what might greet his eyes as they slowly trailed up the man’s body. He winced as he watched the man withdraw a large chain from his pocket, his body flinching as the cold metal smashed against the ground in front of him.

Noct had a fair idea of what the man intended to do with it but he prayed with all his heart he was wrong.

“I also have something else for you my love” Ardyn continued, causing the man at his feet to brace up.

Oh no.

Noct hardly had time to react before feeling cold metal clamp around his neck. His fingers instinctively reaching for his throat.

“Just like I thought, it suits you my dear” Ardyn smirked before reaching for the chain, chuckling as he grasped the end in his fingers. He expected more resistance from the prince, he was a bit disappointed but then again, he had fucked the boy to within an inch of his life. How would he feel if that happened to him? Who knows… It’s not like he’d ever have to find out.

“Now my dear, what do you say?” Ardyn mocked as he slid the chain through the ring attached to Noct’s new collar.

The prince bit down hard as he put up the last of his resistance. He couldn’t give this monster any satisfaction.

Silence filled the room as Noct refused to dignify the man with a response.

“That’s not very grateful your highness” Ardyn chuckled as he began coiling the chain in his hands, the sound of metal dragging against stone grating in Noct’s ears. The man stepped slowly behind the prince, stopping only to admire his handy work. The sight of the prince’s bloodied body drawing a smile to the man’s lips.

“Perhaps a bit of encouragement will suffice?”

Ardyn yanked on the chain, forcing the prince’s body back, his head slamming into the man’s thigh, narrowly missing his groin. Ardyn slid a hand down the boy’s face, his fingers slowing to grasp his chin, forcing him to look at his audience.

“I scarcely ask twice now dear” Ardyn stated once more before pushing the prince’s face to his groin. The boy grimaced, the pressure held against his face increasing as the man withdrew his cock before pushing it to the prince’s lips.

Noct’s eyes widened, although he didn’t know why he was surprised. He should have known something like this would happen.     

“It’s very rude to refuse a gift dear prince, you of all people should know that” Ardyn mocked, excited by the prince’s refusal. Perhaps he still has some fighting spirit left in him?

This would be interesting indeed…

“Perhaps I show you how to accept graciously, yes?” The man teased before pinching the boy’s nose closed. Noct instinctively gasped at the lack of oxygen, his lips parting enough for Ardyn to seize the opportunity.

Noct felt the man enter his mouth, instantly trying to pull away, only to have his head held in place by the man’s strong grip. The prince resisted the urge to throw up as the man’s cock reached the back of his throat and began the descent even further in.

Tears stung at Noct’s eyes as he tried in vain to pull away from the man. Why did this have to happen? He closed his eyes as tears escaped, praying no one would notice them as he felt his body begin to shake. He was losing control, his defences were crumbling and he was powerless to stop it.

He wanted Ignis. Where was Ignis? He had always been there. Always. The one constant in his life. Where was he now? Noct tried so hard to fight the tears as he felt a hand draw his head up. A hand he despised. His gaze locked with Ardyn. He didn’t want the monster to see him crying, he didn’t want him to know he’d won. That he’d broken the prince, torn him to a thousand pieces. 

He wanted so much to be dead.

Silence filled the room as Ardyn watched the tear escape the prince’s eyes, rolling quickly down his cheek. The boy glanced away as he felt the wet drop fall against his thigh.

“Now now my dear” Ardyn’s tone changed, seemingly taking pity on the boy.

“It’s not that bad” He withdrew his cock enough to see the relief wash over Noct’s eyes, the tip still resting in the prince’s mouth.

“I’m being rather lenient on you” the man chuckled before grasping the boy from under his chin, holding him tightly as Noct witnessed another emotion flooding the man’s eyes. He winced, trying to remember where he had observed it before. His memories failed him as he felt the man’s cock shoved into his mouth once more.   

Noct choked back as his body braced for another assault. He resisted the urge to throw up with every thrust down his throat as he closed his eyes, praying it would end.

The prince felt defeat well up inside him as Ardyn’s fluid flooded his mouth, the man chuckling as he withdrew from the boy’s mouth. Noct fell to the ground, his body instinctively trying to expel every ounce of Ardyn as he threw up in front of the man.

“That’s not very gracious dear prince” Ardyn looked down on the boy, a wicked smile dancing on his lips as he leaned forward.  

“Perhaps we should try it again?”

Noct’s eyes widened as he felt his heart pound in his chest.

No! No no no no no!!

Ardyn leaned in closer to the boy, resting his lips against the boy’s ear.

“But first” the man began before raising his hand and snapping his fingers in the air.

Panic flashed across Noct’s eyes. Who was he summoning this time?

The prince glanced up as two magitek soldiers shoved their way through the audience, dragging a strong man between them.

Panic strangled the prince’s heart as he recognized the man.

Gladio!

Oh no. He couldn’t let him see him like this. He glanced away from his shield, he couldn’t look at him, the shame was too much as he turned back to Ardyn. Instantly regretting it as his eyes were greeted with a smug smile.

“What’s wrong Noctis dear? I thought you’d be happy to see your friend”

Noct glanced to the floor, his eyes falling on the cum smeared across the ground before him.

“Noct!!!” Gladio screamed out at the sight of his prince, naked, raped, violated on his knees before the vial man. The strong man struggled violently against his constraints, trying in vain to break free, to be there by Noct’s side, to rescue him from this horrible fate.

“Your prince wasn’t very happy when I rescued him from the bottom of that dark lake” Ardyn began as he stepped closer to Gladio, the smug smile growing with every pace of his feet.

Noct cringed, praying the man wouldn’t say any more. He didn’t want his friends to know he’d tried to end his own life.  

“I don’t want to hear your bullshit Ardyn!” Gladio barked as he lurched at the man like an out of control animal.

Relief flooded the prince’s veins, glad that his friend didn’t buy into Ardyn’s words, even if what he was saying was the truth for once.

Ardyn chuckled as he stepped back toward the vulnerabe prince.

“You stay away from him you hear me!” Gladio yelled, Ardyn’s ignorance of his words only enraging the fighter further.

Noct felt his heart melt. It had seemed so long since he felt like someone genuinely cared about him. Gladio wanted to defend him, to help him, to watch over him, to protect him.

Noct glanced up at his shield, finally having the courage to look him in the eye. Gladio’s eyes locked with his, sorrow reflected in them as he felt Ardyn step behind him.

The prince had a fair idea of what was going to happen next as he heard the man stop behind him. Noct grimaced as he glanced between his legs, watching in horror as Ardyn dropped to his knees before shoving his coat out of the way.

“No! Don’t you dear Ardyn!” Gladio screamed from the other side of the room, desperation evident in his voice.

The crowd was silent as anticipation filled the room.

“Oh but you see, I already have” Ardyn began, glancing up at the fighter before smirking once more.

“Done this”.

Gladio’s eyes widened, pooling with rage as his body began to shake.

Noct flinched, terrified he was going to see disgust in the fighter’s eyes, disgust directed at him.

The prince darted his gaze to the floor, he couldn’t look at the man, his body riddled with shame as tears stung at his eyes once more.

Noct felt the familiar pressure against his entrance as his fingernails dug into the floor beneath him. He was exhausted. He couldn’t carry on like this. Emptiness welled up inside him, his soul was crushed, destroyed by the perpetual onslaught of torture at the hands of this repulsive man.

Where was Ignis? The man was his beacon in the darkness, the only thing keeping his soul breathing. Why did it have to come to this for him to realise how much the man meant to him.

“Stop that right now you bastard!!” Gladio growled before a blow to his abdomen brought him to his knees.  

Noct closed his eyes, a part of him dying with every thrust as his arms crumbled before him. His body was so weak, he couldn’t remember the last time he consumed something other than Ardyn’s semen. The prince’s head fell into his arms as he felt the man draw closer to his release, he wished it was over, he wished this was the last time he would have to endure this torture, this humiliation.

He felt his body flood yet again with the monster’s fluid.

The crowd around him broke into an applause, the laughter, the jeering going straight into Noct’s soul as he felt a tear run down his cheek.

“Shut up! All of you! Shut the fuck up!” Gladio barked, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

Noct felt the man let go of his buttocks, he knew his interest was now directed at Gladio as he watched him step closer to the fighter.

“What’s wrong dear friend?” Ardyn mocked as he ran his finger up the man’s chin, smearing the prince’s blood over his skin.

“We’re not friends” Gladio growled as he lurched forward at the monster before him, attempting to sink his teeth into the man.

“Ah now, that’s not very nice, now is it?” Ardyn chuckled, his gaze locked with Gladio before he stepped back, holding the eye contact if for no other reason than to tease the fighter.

“I guess you’ll have to play by yourself my dear” Ardyn smirked before returning his attention to the empty shell of a prince laying in a heap on the floor.

The man stepped towards the naked, vulnerable boy, not taking his hungry eyes off the bare flesh before him as he circled the soon to be corpse.

“No! Stay away from him!” Gladio shouted, knowing it was no use but refusing to give up on his prince.

Ardyn chuckled before kneeling down, collecting the boy’s throat in his fingers, his gaze on the prince’s exposed flesh breaking only to see the flicker of fear flash across Gladio’s eyes.

Noct felt something grasp his neck, his eyes instantly open as the fingers tightened around his throat, his heart pounding as panic flooded his veins. No this can’t be happening. He couldn’t die now, at least not till he’d seen Ignis one last time. Noct clawed desperately at the fingers as all remaining strength drained from his body. Tears threatened to fall from the prince’s eyes as he felt the man draw him upwards.

“Noct! No!!!” Gladio cried out as he watched the prince’s life hang in the balance, he was powerless to help him, the frustration destroying him from the inside out.

Noct pried at Ardyn’s fingers, trying desperately to unclench them as his vision began to fade. The sensation of desperate lungs was more than familiar to him and the struggle was always the same. The prince’s vision dimmed, fading into darkness as the eruption of laughter became the only connection to the world around him that he could still detect.

“Noct!!!!! Stop it you bastard!!” Gladio struggled desperately to break free of his constraints, to be by his prince’s side, to protect him.

Ardyn chuckled, watching all signs of life fade from the prince before letting his lifeless body fall to the floor.

Gladio watched as the boy’s body slumped to the ground. His mouth hung open, unable to summon words that would accurately reflect his infuriation.

“How dare you Ardyn!” Gladio growled, his body in shock of what he had just witnessed.

“Oh now now” Ardyn chuckled before turning to face the fighter.

“Fear not, your friend will live” he chuckled, finding the whole situation very amusing indeed.

Gladio raised an eyebrow, confusion creeping over his face as he peered into the man’s eyes.

“We wouldn’t want the last member of your little group to miss out on the show now would we?”

Gladio’s eyes narrowed as the realisation of the man’s words crept into his mind.

“Ignis?”

“Yes”

“You know where he is?”

“Why of course dear”  

“Bring him to me” Gladio demanded, his stern gaze not once leaving the man before him.


	3. Chapter 3

Noct squinted as the sunlight assaulted his eyes, his heart brimming with a mixture of disappointment and dread as the realisation that he was still alive dawned on him.

It was more a bad thing than a good thing these days as he closed his eyes, not wanting to know this world anymore.

He knew he was still somewhere in costlemark tower, he knew it too well now to not be able to recognise it when he saw it. There were worse places he could be he guessed. The prince could hardly hold his eyes open any longer as the light flooded in through the abandoned, broken down castle walls.

It was a shock to his system.

How long had it been since he’d last seen proper sunlight like this? Not just through a crack on some far away ceiling.

 “Now Noctis dear, that’s not a polite way to greet your friend.”

Oh no that voice.

The prince cringed as he dreaded what the man had install for him this time. He was sure by now  that Ardyn would be bored of him, tired of fucking him, bored of his words acting as a one way conversation with himself. He was certain by now that he would either be released or dead. At this point in time he didn’t care which. 

He felt a force act out on his body, dragging him upwards, forcing him to gaze into Ardyn’s eyes.

“We’re not friends” Noct whispered, his voice hoarse as he braced himself for another pounding.

“Oh, but dear I wasn’t talking about me” Ardyn chuckled before letting go of the prince and stepping back. Noct’s eyes widened at what he saw, he froze, his body unable to move as his gaze locked with Ignis. He couldn’t believe he was actually here.

“I-Ignis” the prince’s voice failing him as he instinctively crawled towards him, his finger nails clawing at the ground under him. The sight of his advisor chained to the wall was too much. Not Ignis! He loved all his friends but there was no denying Ignis was special. The sight of the man tied up like that because of him brought tears to his eyes. It was all his fault. Everything. The suffering all his friends were enduring. It was all because of him.  

“Nah uh” Ardyn smirked before dragging the prince back, holding the boy’s bare back against his body. Noct felt the frustration rise in his blood, he wanted to be near Ignis. He _needed_ to be near Ignis. Nothing else would even come close to being enough. Ignis always showed him such loyalty, such pure devotion. How could he ever repay that?

“Are you so sure your friend wants to see you?” Ardyn mocked as he began spreading Noct’s legs apart. The prince resisted the man, trying his best to hold his legs together.

It was no use. A gasp escaped the boy’s lips as Ardyn successfully pried his legs apart, showing the world his handy work.

“I mean look at you, your filthy” the man’s lips brushing against the boy’s ear, his breath hot against Noct’s flesh as he stalled, taking in the boy’s scent. His skin oozing the aroma of his semen.

Noct’s gaze darted to the ground, the realisation that Ardyn was right made him only want to cry even more.

The prince attempted to force his legs closed once more, not wanting Ignis to see the mess Ardyn had made of his body.

“Now dear, that’s enough of that” Ardyn chuckled before punching the prince in the abdomen, quickly putting a stop to the boy’s resistance. A smirk danced on the man’s lips as he spread Noct’s legs as far as they would go, giving Ignis a full view of the semen dripping from his opening.

“No!” Noct continued to struggle against the man, trying to close his legs to save what dignity he had left as a barely audible gasp greeted his ears.

He didn’t want to witness the disappointment on Ignis’s face.

Not to mention the horror, disgust, or worst of all, pity?

“Noct!” Ignis cried out, the prince instinctively turned to him, unable to ignore the man’s voice, so calming, so familiar. He only had to open his lips to gain instant attention from the prince. Noct was desperate to deny himself the mixture of emotions he knew would be plastered over the man’s face but he couldn’t turn a blind eye to Ignis. Never. His voice was so sweet, so caring, so concerned. He was his best friend and always would be.

The prince’s eyes turned to the ground before slowly creeping towards his advisor’s. He tried to force his gaze up, to look his friend in the eye again but he just couldn’t.

“Noct, look at me Noct” Ignis whispered gently, encouraging the young prince. He knew Noct felt ashamed, he knew he didn’t want his friends to see him like this. Ignis wanted nothing more than to hold the prince, wipe clean all the horrible things that had been done to the boy he was so fond of.

He couldn’t stand what Ardyn had done to Noct, what he had done to his spirit, something had broken in the prince’s eyes and Ignis wasn’t sure it could be fixed.

Ardyn had no right to do this to the boy! Destroying him from the inside out was unforgivable.

“Interesting” Ardyn’s voice hummed almost melodically, instigating a flicker of confusion in the advisor’s eyes.

“It seems you put up more of a fight in front of this friend.”

Noct gasped. Ardyn was right. Again.

“You must care deeply for him” the man chuckled as he ran a finger under the prince’s chin, forcing his gaze upwards.

“This is about to get very interesting my dear”

_Great._

Noct flinched at the thought of Ardyn doing anything to Ignis. That would destroy him. He would never be able to forgive himself. Ever.

“I have a little proposition to make, your highness” Ardyn continued as he leaned in closer to the prince, his breath dancing against the boy’s skin as he whispered the words.

Noct didn’t know what to say or do as he knelt before the man in silence.

“How much would you like to see your friend released from his constraints my dear?”

Noct’s eyes lit up, the hope swelling inside the orbs before quickly diminishing.

It’s a trap. Right? It had to be. This was Ardyn we’re dealing with here.

“You’d like that a lot, wouldn’t you my dear”

“So how about this” the man stalled, rubbing his thumb and forefinger against his chin, giving off the illusion of consideration.

Noct’s insides ground against each other, whether it was from the anxious wait for the man’s words or the fact he hadn’t eaten in days, he wasn’t sure.

He watched as the man stepped away from him, before slowly circling him.

“Suck your friend off and I will undo his chains.” Ardyn proposed, knowing there was a time the prince would never have considered such an exchange. But the prince had experienced a lot of _interesting_ things just recently.

It’s amazing what a bit of fucking does to someone.

“Noct, you mustn’t worry about me” Ignis whispered, never thinking of himself as he watched the contemplation flash across the boy’s eyes.

Why would Ardyn want this? Why would he want him to suck his best friend off? To ruin their friendship perhaps? It would never be the same after that let’s be honest, no matter how much each of them tried to forget it.

Or maybe he just wanted to watch.

“Well?” Ardyn continued to pace circles around the prince.

“What do you say?”

Ignis watched as Noct’s eyes glazed over, the fluid in them threatening to leave as his eyes locked with his advisor’s. He had to set him free. It killed him to watch him suffer like this. He deserved better than this. Much better.

 “Okay” Noct forced out, a surprising determination entwined in his voice as he dragged his wrecked body towards Ignis.

“Noct no. I cannot allow you to do this” his advisor resisted as watched the boy draw closer.

“But you must” the prince whispered, his voice hoarse as he came within touching distance of his friend.

His gaze turned to the floor, suddenly unable to look Ignis in the eye as he reached for the man’s trouser button.

“Noct” the advisor began, suddenly not sure what words would be appropriate for this situation.

“Ignis. Please” the prince began, also not sure what to say. The only thing he was certain of now was needing to free Ignis.

“It will be okay” he whispered, still unable to lock eyes with the man before him as he pulled the zipper down. Time seem to slow to a halt as the prince slid his advisors cock from its restraints, grasping it carefully in his fingers as it began to swell.

“N-Noct” Ignis began to whimper as he tried to hold himself together.

“It’s okay” Noct reassured the man as he began to lean forward, pressing his lips closer to the hardening member.

This was different. Noct could almost say he was enjoying this as his lips wrapped around the solid flesh.  

The prince closed his eyes as he pressed the cock deeper into his mouth, feeling the tip push against the back of his throat. His lips tightening around the member as he began thrusting it deeper down his throat. He felt safe with Ignis. Doing this with him was okay, there was no pressure, no stress, it was almost relaxing. Noct appreciated the familiarity Ignis offered as he applied greater pressure to his work. He wanted this. He needed this.

A soft moan escaped his advisor’s lips as the pleasure grew between his legs. Ignis felt shame course through his veins as his body extracted pleasure from his friend’s misfortune. Noct rested his hands on the man’s hips, sinking his fingers into the soft skin, attempting to reassure his advisor that everything was alright now. He was allowed to moan, more than that, he _wanted_ him to moan. Ignis put life back into the prince’s soul, made him feel alive, made him desire his life once again. He didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want to get thrust back into the world that was Ardyn. Everything Ardyn wanted Ardyn got, at the expense of everything else, his friends, him.

No.

He didn’t want to think about the man he’d been forced to spend the last god knows how long with. He allowed his mind to drift back to the man in front of him. He wanted to pleasure him, he wanted to make him come, he wanted to spend eternity like this, the man’s body and his own as one.

Noct felt Ignis twitch involuntarily as his body prepared to come. He glanced up, watching as his advisor arched his back, the chains encasing his wrists becoming even more of a burden, limiting his movement as his balls began to tighten. Noct knew the man was close. He’d done this enough times with Ardyn to know when he was about to have a mouthful of fluid. Only this time he didn’t mind as he gently rubbed his fingers into the man’s hips in an attempt to encourage him. He wanted this. He needed Ignis to cleanse him, to restore what was taken from him, this would do it. Noct craved what was coming as his advisor thrusted one last time in his mouth. The taste of salt mixed with metal filled his lips, savouring the sensation before swallowing willingly.

It was so different to the usual routine with Ardyn. There was no desire to throw up, no desire to expel the normally vial fluid. A part of Ignis now resided in his body and he wished it could be there forever.    

Noct held the man in his mouth, a part of him not wanting to let it go as he felt it go limp against his tongue.

“That’s quite enough now dear” Ardyn chuckled, Noct was sure he heard a hint of jealousy lurking in the man’s words as he grasped the prince by the neck. Perhaps Ardyn’s plan hadn’t worked out quite as the man had wanted it to. Noct’s heart pounded as he felt himself being pulled away from Ignis, the cock falling from his mouth as his skin dragged along the stone floor. Tears began to sting at the boy’s eyes as he watched the man he knew deep down inside he had come to love grow smaller in the distance.

Why did it have to be this way?

Noct doubted Ardyn would honour his part of the deal as he felt the hold on his neck loosen, his body slumping against the all too familiar ground.

“Well now, that was interesting” Ardyn began before stepping toward the advisor’s spent body. Noct glanced up, his eyes darting between Ardyn and his best friend. His heart pounding harder with every step the man took towards his advisor. The prince couldn’t bear the thought of any harm befalling Ignis. He would rather die.

“I’ve trained your young prince well, haven’t I?” Ardyn smiled down at the advisor before gently brushing his finger’s over the man’s wrists, paying particular attention to the laceration’s tainting the man’s perfect flesh.

“He even swallows now” Ardyn watched the advisor’s eyes carefully, waiting for the trigger, the response, like that of a wild animal.

“He never used to you know” the man continued, watching as the anger flickered across Ignis’s eyes.

That’s it. That’s what he wanted it.

“But then, you do a lot of things you never used to, don’t you love” Ardyn chuckled as he turned to face Noct. A deep look of knowing protruded from his eyes as he refused to break contact with Noct.

The shame returned to his body like an unwelcome visitor. He never asked for any of this, why was it happening? The prince turned his gaze, he could see the rage building in Ignis’s eyes, he could scarcely feel his body anymore as fear gripped like a vice on his heart.

He didn’t want Ignis knowing exactly how low he’d stooped. He didn’t want Ignis buying into Ardyn’s mind games by showing a strong emotional response. He wanted to hold Ignis, to keep him close and never let him go. Ever.

Noct’s breathing shallowed as he watched the man’s footsteps approach him once more.

Oh no.

Noct kept his gaze locked with the stone floor in front of him as he felt the man circle behind him like a vulture.

“Now what do we have here?” Ardyn’s patronizing voice dripping from his lips as his eyes greeted the prince’s opening. Noct closed his eyes as his body braced for more. Ardyn chuckled as he pushed a finger to the entrance before him, slowly tracing circles around the opening, threatening to enter.

“Ah, what a shame” the man’s gaze returned to Ignis, “you don’t get much of a view from there do you?” the man mocked before grasping the prince by the neck and dragging him towards Ignis. Noct felt his face smash into the hard stone floor as Ardyn swung his body around, his entrance on full display to the two men in the room.

Noct prayed once more for death to come and take him from this life. The humiliation flooded his body, coursing through every muscle, every fibre of his being. Paralysing him. Destroying him.  

“Now that’s much better isn’t it” Ardyn laughed as his finger returned to the boy’s opening. Noct couldn’t stand it any longer as his legs began to shake uncontrollably. This was awful. What kind of sick game was Ardyn playing at? The prince bit back his rising anger as his knees ground against the stone beneath him.

He wished Ignis didn’t have to see this. He would never have full respect for his prince ever again.

Ever.

Maybe that’s what Ardyn wanted? Maybe that was his plan the whole time? Or maybe just a bonus.

He felt the gnawing pain return to his stomach. To tell the truth it never left, it only dulled enough to not be such a burden but never truly left him. But satisfying his stomach was the least of his worries as he felt Ardyn’s finger penetrate his body.

Noct bit down hard as his eyes fixed on a pebble not far from his fingers. The familiar burning sensation poured through him with every thrust of the foreign object that wasn’t so foreign anymore.

At least this way he didn’t have to face his advisor, to see the disappointment in his eyes as his mind drifted back, wondering what he would be doing now if he never got in that lake? Would he have taken Insomnia back by now? Would he have been laying peacefully in his own bed?

“Argh!”

Noct was torn from his thoughts, forced back into this morbid reality as Ardyn forced another finger inside his nearly lifeless body.

The prince felt his existence teetering on the edge as the fingers pressed deeper and deeper into his frail opening.

“There there, dear prince” Ardyn’s voice teemed with mock sympathy as he continued to plunge into the boy.

Noct felt his legs collapse under him, his face slamming against the cold wet stone.

“Now now your highness, it’s not that bad” Ardyn chuckled as knelt down, not stopping his penetration of the prince.

Noct winced, trying desperately not to cry, realising this couldn’t get much worse…

Well it could…

And let’s be honest it probably would.

Noct cringed as he predicted how the chain of events would take place. He unfortunately knew Ardyn’s routine all too well.

Except this time it was different.

Worse.

The prince clawed at the ground, forcing his exhausted body to move as far away from Ardyn as he could.

He didn’t get far.

“What’s wrong my dear? Are you getting bored?” Ardyn laughed maniacally as he let the prince try to drag himself away, not once taking his eyes off the broken man at his knees.

Noct felt relief inundate his body as he felt the man’s fingers slip from his opening.

The relief was short-lived as Noct felt the finger’s sink into his arse cheek, groping him, dragging him back to his position of mercy before Ardyn.

No! Noct forced the tears back as his body failed him.

The prince felt the man press his all too familiar member against his thoroughly used opening, threatening to penetrate it. He knew Ignis was watching his humiliating situation, but he thanked the gods his advisor wouldn’t be able to see the defeated expression plastered across his face as he felt Ardyn push his cock into the not so tight opening.

A burning sensation tore through the boy’s body as the man thrusted deep into his body. Noct sunk his teeth into his lip in a futile attempt to silence his screams. The prince dug his fingers into the ground, the blood seeping from the nail before tarnishing the ground before him.

Noct shuddered as a trickle of warm fluid traced down his thigh before pooling around his knee. He knew it was blood. There was no way Ardyn would finish that early and no way this horrible world would be that kind. The prince glanced up, although he didn’t know why as the man thrusted relentlessly into his body. His eyes fell on a ray of sunlight as it permeated the room, he wanted so much to be free, to escape the life he was bound to, to become something else, anything else.

The prince allowed his thoughts to drift as his body became numb to the man violating it. He wished he could block out Ardyn, remove him from his mind, his memories, his surroundings. He refused to listen to the voice inside his head, the one he prayed was wrong. The one that told him he was never getting out of here.

Noct felt his body fill with the man’s seed, drawing him back to the present as the cock was torn from his entrance.

“That’s a good boy” Ardyn smiled before wiping the tip of his penis against the boy’s entrance, collecting the fluid seeping from the opening.

“Your highness is finally learning to obey” Ardyn chuckled as he smeared the fluid over the boy’s bloodied cheek. The man’s eyes ran over the boy’s shaking body, admiring his work before raising his foot and pressing it against the prince’s bare buttocks.

“I have to say, it didn’t take as much as I expected” Ardyn smirked before pushing the boy over, watching as the fragile body smacked into the stone beneath him.

“Disappointing”.

Noct prayed the God’s would finish with their fun and finally take him as he felt his face smack against the hard surface. He wanted to be dead. He let his eyes fall closed, praying it would be the last time they saw anything.

“Now dear Noct, I always keep my promises” A smug smile grew on Ardyn’s lips as his fingers danced over the chain’s keeping his advisor bound.

The prince instinctively looked up, unable to comprehend what was happening as he watched the man unlock the constraints surrounding Ignis’s wrists. Noct watched in horror as Ignis’s body slumped to the hard ground beneath him.

“I-Ignis!” Noct forced out, his voice foreign as he tried to pull his worn body towards his advisor.

No.

There was no way this could be happening to Ignis. He couldn’t die.

He couldn’t imagine his life without him in it. There simply was no life without Ignis.

Noct struggled desperately as his body drew closer to his advisors. He had to reach him, he simply had to. The was no alternative.

The prince reached out, his fingers shaking as they finally brushed against Ignis’s soft skin.

A gasp escaped the boy’s lips as the sudden realisation crept into his mind.

What if Ignis didn’t want him anymore? And why would he want him after seeing that? Why would he want to stand next to and defend someone who wasn’t even strong enough to stop himself getting violated in the most intimate way.  

What if Ignis rejected him?

The prince felt his body seize up, paralysed by his thoughts as he heard Ardyn’s footsteps in the distance. He closed his eyes, bracing himself before realising the steps were fading.

That meant only one thing, Ardyn was leaving him alone. But for how long? He didn’t know but he guessed it didn’t really matter, anytime without Ardyn was a gift from the God’s themselves.

He had to find out, he just had to know if Ignis despised him now. Even if he did, it would destroy him but at least he would know.   

“Noct” the voice was barely above a whisper but was enough to gain the prince’s gaze in an instant.

He was lost for words, he had no idea what to say as he stared into his advisor’s eyes, suddenly unable to look away.

“It’s okay Noct, he’s gone, and I believe he will be for some time”

The prince raised his eyebrows in confusion, not entirely getting what the man was alluding to before feeling tight arms around his shoulders, drawing him in. Noct bit down, trying to stop the tears from falling. It felt so good to be held, to feel safe, even just for the moment. He craved to be in Ignis’s arms forever, even if forever was only a mere few seconds.

“It’s okay Noct” his advisor whispered, never once letting go of the boy as he tried his best to comfort him, to give him some sort of sense of normality.

“Now Noct, we must hurry” Ignis stated as he attempted to draw the battered prince to his feet.

“W-what do you mea-” Noct began as he felt his body being draw upwards.

“I have spotted a way out of here” he stated, knowing this would ignite hope in the boy as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder, supporting him as he carried his limp body toward a barred window.

Noct glanced up, wondering how this was going to be a way out. He felt Ignis draw him in closer before withdrawing something from his pocket.

“Now Noct, we will only have a few moments once this goes off to get as far away as we can, do you understand?”

Noct instinctively nodded as he allowed his body to be steered by his advisor. His eyes fell on the shining orange orb in the man’s hands as he prepared to throw it.

Noct felt the strong arms tighten even more around him as he felt his body fall off balance, watching as the orb left Ignis’s fingers before colliding with the wall surrounding the window.

The prince grimaced as his body struck the ground, the wind knocked out him as his advisor fell on top of him, protecting him once more. He felt Ignis smother his body with his own as an explosion sounded.

“Now Noct, we must hurry” Ignis reiterated as he climbed off the prince before pulling him to his feet.

The boy glanced around, it all seemed too easy… Surely Ardyn wouldn’t allow this to happen so easily?        

“Come now Noct!” Ignis confirmed his instructions with a firm tug of the prince’s arm as he lead him towards the newly created opening.

Noct felt the force act out on his body as he was dragged through the hole in the wall. He glanced back, a part him wanting to see the look of despair on Ardyn’s face at his escape, the other part dreading giving the man any opportunity to drag him back into that dungeon.

The prince felt his body loose contact with the ground before being hauled over Ignis’s shoulders. His heart was pounding, praying this wasn’t a dream as he watched the building disappear slowly in the distance.

“W-what about Prompto and Gladio?” Concern marring the prince’s voice as Ignis refused to slow down.

“It was all part of the plan” Ignis stated plainly 

“Plan? What plan?” confusion dominating his expression as he felt his advisor tighten his hold on the prince’s frail body.

“They will be with us shortly” Ignis smiled as he approached the Regalia.

Noct closed his eyes. His body exhausted as felt sleep consume him.


	4. Chapter 4

Noct became slowly aware of his body as aches and lacerations seeped into his consciousness. He dreaded opening his eyes, the familiar sensation of his torn up body registering in his mind.

Only this time it was different… The ground beneath him… well… it didn’t feel like ground… It was soft. Comfortable almost… And warm… What was this warmth around him?

This prince carefully allowed his eyes to open, was this another trap? Was Ardyn luring him into another false sense of security?

“Ah Noct, I’m glad to see your awake” The familiar voice radiated tenderly around him. A smile began to grow on the prince’s lips.

Ignis.

It wasn’t a dream. The realisation that he was out of Ardyn’s lair only just beginning to sink in as he turned to behold his hero.

“Now you must eat something” his advisor whispered as he knelt down beside the waking prince. Noct gazed at the man, so thankful he was there. But something was wrong…

Where were the others?

Why wouldn’t Ignis look him in the eye…?

“Ignis” the prince began before thinking what to say next, his voice hoarse as he tried to coax the man to look at him.

“You must save your strength Noct” he replied, not looking up as he prepared what appeared to be soup for the prince to eat.

Silence consumed the room and worry filled Noct’s heart as he felt a divide forming between them. He knew why it was there, but how was he going to surmount it? Thanks Ardyn… It must have been his lasting gift… His side goal to ruin the relationship between Ignis and him. He loved Ignis and nothing would ever change that.

His feelings must have been more apparent then he realised… Ardyn must have seen that… He must have wanted to severe the ties in the most intimate way he could think of… And it worked… To some degree at least…

Why wouldn’t Ignis look at him? He most likely felt ashamed. Ashamed that his prince fell so low as to suck him off and ashamed that his body enjoyed it.

Noct turned away, he didn’t know what to think, what to do, or even what to say as his eyes fixed on the blanket smothering his naked body, keeping it warm.

“But Ignis-” he began again as worry seeped into his heart, he didn’t want their relationship to be ruined. He wanted things to be the way they were, he wanted Ignis… maybe a bit more than what was appropriate… Okay definitely more than what was appropriate.

“Noct” Ignis looked up towards the prince but avoided eye contact. “We’ll talk once you are stronger” he continued before reaching down to collect the bowl in his fingers.

Well at least that was something he guessed…

“Now drink this” Ignis began as he wrapped his arm around the prince’s back, aiding him into the sitting position.

Noct felt like he had been hit by a bus but at least he had Ignis there to support him. At least he was still talking to him and he didn’t seem disgusted… Only… What was that… was it… disappointment? He should have expected that though. Anyone would think the same if they had found him like that, at the mercy of Ardyn’s whim, the very one who was supposed to protect them, on his knees before such a vile man…

Ignis brought the warm liquid to the prince’s lips, temporary relief dancing on his lips as watched Noct consume the soup. The advisor cringed silently as his eyes beheld the scars marring the boy’s body, they were a stark reminder of the boy’s torture, a torture Ignis wasn’t convinced Noct would ever fully recover from.

Noct’s eyes fluttered as Ignis pulled the bowl away from his lips, something inside him had died, replaced by something but Ignis couldn’t say what…

“Ignis” the boy was determined to ask something and Ignis already knew what…

“You mustn’t worry about them at the moment”

“But where are they? Are they okay?” The concern rising in his voice as his mind ran through all possible scenarios.

“They will be” Ignis stated calmly as he turned his gaze to the door of the tent, his eyes scanning the horizon as he hoped his words reined true.

“W-what does that even mean?” Noct’s heart began pounding as reached out for his advisor, he needed to know, he just had to.

“Try to get some sleep Noct, it will make you feel better” Ignis reaffirmed, not taking his eyes off the view.

How was he supposed to sleep now? He couldn’t sleep comfortably if his friends were suffering!

“But Ignis-”

“That’s enough Noct” Ignis turned to face him, his eye’s locking with the prince’s for the first time since he awoke.

“Once your feeling stronger we will go in and save them”

“Save them? So they are in trouble?” His eyes widened as his deepest fears were realised.

“It was the only way Noct” Ignis stated calmly before gathering the boy in his arms.

The prince returned his gaze to the blanket as guilt welled up inside his heart.  

He had to save them. After all this was all his fault.


	5. Chapter 5

“Tell me Ignis”

“Tell you what Noct?” Ignis replied, knowing full well what the prince was demanding as he busied himself with packing up the tent.

It had been days since Noct escaped the torture cell more commonly known as Ardyn’s lair. His body was healing nicely but his mind was in agony. He couldn’t shake the horrible feeling constantly haunting his heart.

“You know what” the prince stated in a low mumble. He didn’t mean to sound so vindictive, he really didn’t but this whole situation was frustrating him beyond belief.

Ignis ceased what he was doing as he contemplated whether to answer the boy’s question or remain silent.

“You have to understand Noct” Ignis began, realising there was no way the Prince was going to let this one go. He turned to face the boy as he considered carefully what to say next.

“You had been in the that dungeon for a long time, we weren’t even sure you were still alive” a sigh escaping his lips as his voice began to tremble. He stopped before turning away from Noct, trying to gather himself before continuing.

“The only way to get you out was to distract Ardyn…” Ignis cringed as he realised the truth would infuriate the young prince.

“Or rather, give him someone else to focus on” Ignis flinched as he delivered the truth to the prince.

“You sacrificed Prompto for me?!” Noct all but shouted as he locked eyes with his advisor, the anger searing on his face.   

“It was the only way Noct”

“I would rather die than put my best friend through that!” The prince’s eyes narrowed as he tore his aching body from the bed.

“We will save them both” Ignis stated calmly.

“When?! How do you know _they_ haven’t died yet?!” Noct continued to give his advisor the third degree.

“He has Gladio with him and we _will_ save them” his advisor reaffirmed, grasping the young prince by the shoulders.

“It will be okay Noct. I promise”

“How can you promise that?” Noct bit down, trying to force his tears back as he turned his gaze to the floor.

“Noct, it is my job as your advisor to aid you in making decisions but your safety is my top priority. You must understand that”

“But what about Prompto? And Gladio?”

“They agreed to it”

“Did they even know what they were agreeing to?”

“Their devotion to you in unparalleled. They would do anything for you”

“Well… When do we leave?”

“As soon as you are healed”

“I’m healed enough” Noct stated, trying to disguise the remaining agony laced throughout his body.

“No. You are most certainly not” Ignis stated as he led the prince back to his bed.

“But Ignis!” Noct all but shouted as he tried to break the man’s hold on him.

“You don’t understand” the prince cried out, cringing at his own words as he realised that of course Ignis would understand.

“Now Noct” Ignis stated, stopping dead in his tracks as he turned to face the prince.

“I understand how much you wish to save Prompto and Gladio but you must understand that there is not much you can achieve in your current condition”.

Frustration flooded Noct’s veins as he realised Ignis was right.

“But Ignis, I can’t just…”

“I know Noct but you must”

 

XOXOXOX

 

“I must say, you’re not as much fun as your dear prince but you will have to do” Ardyn chuckled as his eyes ran over the exposed pale flesh before him.

“Perhaps if I turn the lights out I can pretend you are him, he was a lot more fun you know” the older man mocked as he tried to provoke the young blonde.

Prompto closed his eyes, trying to shut out the burden that was now his reality as his wrists began to ache. It didn’t help that his naked body hung suspended from the stone wall.

At least Noct was okay. That was all that mattered. It destroyed his heart to watch his best friend go through that degree of torture. No one should have to experience that.

A slight smile formed on his lips as thoughts of Noct filled his heart. He wasn’t going to lie, he was fond of the prince. Perhaps a little too fond… He could hardly go a day without him, let alone the rest of his life…

“There there boy, things aren’t that bad” Ardyn chuckled as he slid his fingers down Prompto’s cheek, not stopping as they made their way down his chest, his abdomen, his hips, only ceasing once they reached the blonde’s groin.

No!

Prompto’s eyes widened at the touch, not this, anything but this.

Then again, had he really expected to avoid this?


	6. Chapter 6

Prompto closed his eyes, wondering why he ever decided to agree to this. Then again, it was to save his best friends life and let’s be honest, he would do anything for his best friend.

If Noct could survive it, then he could too.

Right…?

Who knows…

His body shuddered as the cold stone penetrated his bare skin, his thighs, buttocks and spine were beginning to go numb, he silently begged for reprieve but expected none.  

At least he wasn’t chained to the wall.

Yet…

The blonde flinched as he felt Ardyn’s fingers grasp his chin.

Not again…

Didn’t this man ever get tired?

Apparently not.

“Tell me dear boy” the man began, his voice was torture to the boy’s ears, a warning of what was to come…

“How much do you wish to see your dear prince again?” the man teased as let his free hand explore the blonde’s naked body without restraint.

Prompto cringed at the contact, praying it would stop but expecting otherwise. He didn’t want to answer the question directed at him.

Did it even warrant an answer? Or was he just toying with him?  

The blonde remained silent as the older man continued to fondle him, he bit back the tears as they began to form in his eyes, hoping the man remained ignorant of how much he was upsetting him.

This couldn’t be happening…

 

XOXOXOX

 

Noct glanced around the dark room before carefully listening. A smile formed on his lips as he finally heard what he was waiting for.

The sound of shallow breathing as it escaped Ignis’s lips.

He was asleep.

It’s now or never.

The prince slowly climbed out of his makeshift bed, trying his best to remain almost silent as he gathered what he expected he would need.

He turned to the sleeping man, taking one last look at him, praying he would see him again before sneaking out of the tent.

He had to save Prompto, he couldn’t leave him in the clutches of that horrible man.

This was the only way he could do it.

Alone.

 

XOXOXOX

 

“Well?” Ardyn leaned in closer to the blonde.

So apparently he did expect an answer to his question… He knew it was most likely a trick question but there was no way around it but to answer it.

But why would he ask that?

Did he have Noct back in his grasp once more?

He seriously hoped not…

“Why do you need to know that?” Prompto spat out, knowing he would regret the delivery of his words.

“Why I thought you would have better manners than that Prompto” Ardyn chuckled before loosening his grasp on the boy’s chin.

Prompto cringed as a shiver made its way through his body.

No! No! No! No!

A smug smile formed on Ardyn’s lips as he leaned in closer to the blonde before pressing his lips against the boy’s ear.

“What’s wrong my dear?” his hot breath deeply contrasting the cold consuming the boy’s body.

“Are you feeling a bit cold?”

“We can fix that you know” the man chuckled before climbing to his feet in front of the blonde.

Prompto dreaded what was to come as he watched Ardyn undo his coat before making a start on his trousers.

No!

The blonde’s eyes widened as his worse fears were recognised.

“Now dear Prompto” Ardyn sniggered before wrapping his fingers around the boy’s head, forcing it into his groin.

“Like I said before…” the man began before forcing his cock through Prompto’s lips.

“I’d rather have Noct but I’ll have to settle for you instead”.

The blonde resisted the urge to throw up as the man continued further down his throat.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Noct crouched down under a tree before withdrawing the binoculars from his bag.

This was it.

He was back here again.

He tried to ignore the nausea building up inside his stomach as he brought the binoculars to his eyes.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Noct instinctively stopped, feeling the defeat well up inside of him as Ignis’s voice penetrated his ears from the distance.

He knew now that he’d been caught there was no way he was going to be able to execute his plan.

The prince closed his eyes, pondering what to do as he felt Ignis draw closer.

“You know where I’m going Ignis” Noct stated bluntly, not turning around to face his advisor.

He knew what Ignis would say. He knew he wouldn’t let Noct go within half a kilometre of that building, not in his condition at least.

But Prompto…

He heard a sigh escape his advisor’s lips, causing the prince to raise an eyebrow.

Was that…

Defeat?

Noct felt Ignis crouch down next to him.

“You know that I would prefer you waited, but if this will ultimately bring you comfort and aid your healing then…” He began before turning his gaze to the building in the distance.

“I will assist you”.


	7. Chapter 7

Getting in had been easy. Too easy in fact.                

Then again getting in was always going to be the easy part. It's getting out...

That is where the true difficulty lies of course. Besides, this was most likely a trap after all, but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't just leave prompto to get ravished by that creepy bastard the way he had done to him. No way!

He would do all he could to prevent that from happening to Prompto!

Noct's speed increased subconsciously with every pace as he trod deeper and deeper into the darkness.

 

Noct stifled the urge to throw up as his eyes darted around the room. The course surface of the stonework, the strange odor that always seemed to linger, the wet echo that rang out through the room as he trod through the thin layer of water scattering the surface.

It all dragged him back to a past he'd much rather forget. The prince bit down hard as he tried desperately to stop the memories from seeping into his brain, from taking over him and compromising everything he had yet to achieve. No room for failure. Not when it concerned the safety of his best friends.

 

Noct felt his body seize up as he tried to block out the memories from invading his mind. Silence surrounded him as his focus was dragged to his most inner sanctum. The prince grimaced as he felt strange hands on him. Strange yet discernably familiar.

The hot water a striking contrast to the cold stonework. Noct appreciated showers but not today as the hands explored his body without shame. The prince closed his eyes, not wanted to bear anymore witness to the imminent violation. Why did Ardyn have to do this with him? Why would he even want to? Noct shook his head, trying in vain to discard the thought from his brain.

 

“Noct? Noct what's wrong?” Ignis calming familiar voice snaked into the prince's ears, pressuring him to focus.

 

He had to expel the memories, he simply had to as Ardyn’s naked body forcing him against a wall faded slowly from his consciousness.

 

“Noct?” Ignis placed a reassuring hand on the prince’s shoulder. Noct gasped before flinching at the contact.

 

Ignis gazed down at the prince, realising just how deep the trauma lied within the young man. Then again it was still raw in his memories.

 

“Noct, we don't have to do this” Ignis whispered softly, his breath hot against the prince's flesh. Noct felt the air leave his lungs as the temptation to turn around and bolt crept into his mind.

 

Noct bit down, still unable to force his body to move from its frozen position as his eyes shot forward.

 

“No. I must, save Prompto” the prince murmured, a new determination filling his heart.

 

“Very well” Ignis nodded, not entirely convinced that carrying on was the right choice.

  


XOXOXOX

 

Prompto winced, as he felt Ardyn’s warm fluid collide with the back of his throat. He hated this. He'd never felt to disgusted in anyone, especially not himself. He refused to open his eyes, he didn't want to face his reality. Not now. Not today. Not ever.

 

The blonde felt his body slump to the ground as Ardyn pulled his cock from the Prompto’s mouth. He couldn't say this was part of his life plan as his hands slammed into a puddle of cold water. The blonde struggled to steady himself as he finally gained the courage to open his eyes. He instantly regretted it as they were greeted by an all too familiar condescending gaze.

 

“Now now dear Prompto” Ardyn began before leaning in closer to the blonde.

 

Prompto darted his eyes to the floor, wanting to divert his gaze from the creep before him.

 

“Aww what's the matter dear boy?”

 

The blonde refused to acknowledge the man with an answer.

 

“Are you missing your dear friend Noct?”

 

Prompto instantly looked up at the mere mention of the prince's name.

“Now now that's better” a smug smile plastered Ardyn’s lips as he maintained eye contact with the blonde.

 

“As it so happens, I too am also missing our dear prince” Ardyn chuckled before dancing a finger under the blonde's chin.

 

“But we’re in for a treat dear Prompto”

 

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the man before him, curiosity mixed with impending fear clouding his eyes. What was Ardyn going to do to him now? Was he going to violate him again but in a more intense way so to speak…? Like he did with Noct?

 

Poor Noct.

 

Then again if he did it to the prince then of course he was capable of doing it to a lowly pleb such as himself right?

 

Prompto cringed at the thought as he felt Ardyn slide his finger over the blonde's chin and toward his lips.

 

“You have a special visitor, although, I must say, I didn't expect him back quite so soon”. Ardyn chuckled as he slipped his finger over the blonde's lips before forcing them into the boys mouth.

 

Special visitor? What does Ardyn even mean by that?

 

“You look confused there, my lovely” Ardyn chuckled before hastily withdrawing his finger from the blonde's mouth.

 

“Perhaps I should fill you in? Would you like that dear?”

 

Prompto hated this… How the hell did Noct survive months of this degrading treatment?

 

“Your not very talkative today, are you my dear? Nevermind, perhaps this will, shall we say, liven you up”.

 

A smile crept onto Ardyn’s lips as he snapped his fingers, causing a screen to appear before them.

 

Prompto’s heart missed a beat as his eyes fell on to the prince. The blonde watched helplessly as Noct ran desperately through the endless maze of stone walls.

 

Noct.

 

What was the prince doing here?? No he couldn't be here! Ardyn might actually kill him this time!!

 

“It looks like your dear prince has come to pay his dear friend a visit. Aww how adorable” Ardyn chuckled before turning the screen off.

 

Prompto gasped again as the image of his best friend faded before him. He felt suddenly alone once more, the isolation suddenly becoming unbearable.

 

“Don't worry dear boy, your friend will be here with you shortly, of that I promise”.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“I have another surprise for you dear, aren’t you lucky” Ardyn chuckled before grasping the blonde’s chin, forcing the boy to meet his gaze.

“That’s two in one day, so don’t ever say I’m not good to you” the man smiled, before tightening his hold on the naked blonde.  

Prompto remained silent, not that he could speak even if he wanted to, Ardyn’s grip was like a vice on his chin. He really dreaded what was to come. Was he going to do something to Noct? The blonde cringed at the thought, he feared for the prince’s safety, he’d been through too much to go through all this again.

Ardyn snapped his fingers, a door instantly opened and within seconds, two magitek troopers dragged a very defeated looking Gladio into the room.

Ardyn didn’t bother to turn around and greet the sight, he instead kept his eyes locked on the blonde.

Gladio!

Prompto’s eyes beheld the man as he was thrown to the floor by the two troopers. The blonde  wanted so desperately to call out to the fighter, only he couldn’t, because of Ardyn’s stupid hand.

“Well, well, isn’t this a pleasant surprise”

Gladio’s eyes widened as they fell on the blonde’s naked and torn body.

“Prompto!” the man barked, the rage building within him becoming very apparent, as he forced himself to his knees.

He looked like he’d taken a beating himself. A terrible one at that.

“Get your hands off him! You sick bastard!” Gladio growled, wanting nothing more than to come to the blonde’s aid.

“Aww dear, dear, it seems some of us haven’t learnt our manners yet” Ardyn tutted as he finally let go of his grasp on the blonde.

“Hasn’t the prince taught you anything? I’ve certainly taught him a fair bit” Ardyn chuckled, before turning to face the fighter. His eyes telling a story the fighter would rather not hear. At least not now, when he felt so powerless to do anything about it. Gladio had a fair idea of what was done to the prince, it would be a similar story to what was laid out before him now. His eyes traced over the scars and blood littering Prompto’s body.

The blonde felt shame engulf his heart as he felt Gladio’s eyes on him. He knew the fighter always thought he was weak but this just proved it. Prompto closed his eyes, not wanting to engage with his current reality. He wished there was a way out of here but he just couldn’t see how they would ever escape.

“Prompto” Gladio whispered, he knew the blonde was beating himself up for allowing this to happen. But he had to know it wasn’t his fault. Ardyn was just a sick and twisted bastard. Someone who found ordinary life boring because he had been around for far too long. Gladio felt a pang in his heart as he watched the blonde, he was too broken down and ashamed to respond.

“Well, I do believe it’s time to get started” Prompto’s eyes bolted open at Ardyn’s suggestion.

Oh great, what was he going to do now?

Prompto cringed as he felt Ardyn turn back towards him. That stare was enough of an insight into the monsters mind as he grabbed the blonde by the wrist, before tossing him to the ground. Prompto tried instinctively to catch his fall, but the chains enslaving his wrists made that pretty hard.

The blonde winced as his face collided with the cold stone floor.

“No!” Gladio barked out as he watched Ardyn step behind the blonde, before grasping his hips.

Here we go again.

Prompto sighed as he felt the man line himself up, before bracing for another round of hide the sausage.

“You stay the fuck away from him!” Gladio growled, struggling against his restraints as he tried to get to the blonde.

“Dear, dear, your friend is causing such a fuss” Ardyn chuckled before forcing his cock inside of Prompto.  

The blonde wanted to scream but his throat was too raw.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Noct had just about had it up to here with this place. Not to mention Ardyn. That man was making everyone’s life ever so difficult.

He must be close. He felt like he had been down every single damn hallway at least once.

Noct wanted to scream in a mixture of pain and frustration.

Where could he possibly be?

His best friend Prompto…

And Gladio…

He was pretty sure Gladio could look after himself though.

Plus he doubted Ardyn would have the ghoul to touch the strong fighter in such a way.

The corridor seemed to lead into another room, it looked to be a small room as the prince and his advisor approached cautiously.

After all, you never knew what you were going to find in Ardyn’s lair.

“And here we are” Ardyn’s familiar voice rang out in the corridor, like he had been expecting them.

Noct’s stomach tightened at the sound of the man’s voice.

He felt ill, and it must have been obvious, as he felt Ignis wrap his arm around his shoulders.

“It’s okay Noct” he whispered, not entirely sure that everything _would_ actually be alright.

 The prince felt the nausea rise in his stomach as he fell to his knees.

He felt this awful from the sound of the man’s voice alone, how was he going to cope with actually laying eyes on him again?

He had to get Prompto and get the hell out of here.

With a renewed determination, Noct rose to his feet before clambering to the door.

He had to save his friend, even if it was the last thing he did.

The prince turned the corner, his advisor in close tow.

“The prince himself!” Ardyn announced with a chuckle as Noct and Ignis entered the room.

Noct’s eyes searched the room, ignoring Ardyn as he tried desperately to seek out his friend.

He cringed as his eyes fell on Gladio. The man was on his knees, constrained by chains, trying with all his might to break free.

“Gladio!” Noct cried out as he made his way toward his shield.

“Nuh ah, my dear” Ardyn stepped out in front of him, blocking his path.

This man made him sick to the core.

“I’m afraid I cant let you talk to your friends just yet, dearest” Ardyn mocked as glanced over to the prince’s best friend, as he laid broken on the cold ground.

Noct’s eyes darted in the same direction, following Ardyn’s gaze.

The prince’s breathing hitched as his eyes fell on the naked and bleeding blonde.

“No! Prompto!” Noct instantly began for his best friend before being blocked off yet again by Ardyn.

“Weren’t you listening before dear prince?”


	9. Chapter 9

Noct winced, summoning ultima from his armiger without hesitation. The rage was flowing through his veins as he gripped the weapon tightly in his fingers. He forced the sword at Ardyn, the blade slicing straight through his abdomen, until it was unable to go any further. 

“Now now Noctis dearest, your not playing very nice now, are you?” Ardyn chuckled but his body refused to falter. Noct’s eyes widened, the event reminding him just how powerless he was against the immortal before him

“Damn you!” Noct growled as he kicked the man, narrowly missing the wound he had just created with his sword. 

“Hahaha is that the best you can do? Pity” Ardyn mocked before summoning a weapon of his own. 

Noct flinched, trying to disguise the flicker of despair in his eyes. 

“You seem to be forgetting something your highness” Ardyn edged closer to Noct, a smug expression lined his lips as he gazed down at his descendant. 

The prince clenched his teeth, resisting the urge to force his weapon at the man once more. After all, what was the point? He couldn't ever be permanently damaged. He needed to incapacitate him long enough to free his friends and get them to safety. He could figure out a way to finish Ardyn for good later. 

He prayed he wasn’t too late, his eyes darting to the blonde once more.

“That's right dear, I am immortal” Ardyn reminded the prince of the this painful fact, before leaning in closer to the young man. 

“Don't think I didn't just witness the fear in your eyes”.

Noct clenched his teeth, his body consumed by hatred for the man who stood before him. He couldn't think of any other way, he would have to use his latest magical concoction. He was sure it would buy him the time he so desperately needed, he just prayed his friends would be strong enough to withstand it. 

The prince retracted his sword, sending it back to the armiger. He would need to do this quickly, at a precise moment when Ardyn wouldn't be expecting it. 

“You are right. It is pointless” Noct forced the words from his mouth, disgusted as they passed through his lips. He hung his head, his body language spelling out the despair he hoped Ardyn would buy. 

“Noct no!!” Gladio yelled out from his constraints, trying his best to knock some sense into the young prince. 

“Dear dear, I am disappointed, I expected more of a challenge from you. Perhaps I overestimated you” Ardyn’s smile rife with condescension as the man leaned forward, closing any remaining gap between himself and the prince. 

Perfect. 

Noct summoned the magical orb in his fingers. 

Freeze. The strongest of all ice spells. If this didn't do it, nothing would. 

The prince thrust the orb at Ardyn’s stomach, wincing as he forced the magic ball into the wound he had created with his sword. Noct couldn't afford to waste a second as he dived to the floor. He had to get to Prompto before the ice did, he had to shield his vulnerable body. 

He forced himself over the blonde, protected his exposed body as ice began to burst from the immortal man's body. 

He prayed Ignis would tend to Gladio, his eyes darted around the room, trying to determine his advisors actions. 

It was impossible to see anything through the snow storm he had so easily created.

“Come now Prompto” Noct whispered, tearing his jacket off before wrapping it around the unresponsive blonde. They had to get out of there. 

Now. 

Noct collected his best friend in his arms before climbing to his feet. He glanced around the room, before making for the door, relying solely on his intuition as he forced his way through the blizzard. 

“Ignis!” he cried out, convinced he wouldn't get a response through the howling wind, but he had to at least try. 

“Noct! Over here!” the prince searched desperately through the snow, trying to determine the orientation of the voice. 

It was no use. He couldn't see a damn thing. 

“Here! Noct!” the voice was closer this time. It belonged to Ignis. A smile flickered on the prince's lips before feeling a tight grip on his arm. 

The prince gasped, fearing the worst as he struggled to break free of the hold. 

“It's alright Noct, it's only me” Ignis reassured him, as he dragged the prince toward the door. 

He felt as though he was going truly against the tide, his body feeling like it weighed more than he would ever be able to carry. He had to push on, there simply was no other option. 

“Where’s Gladio?”

“Here, Prince!” the shield called out, before wrapping his arm around Noct and pushing him forward, to their imminent safety. 

Noct couldn’t take it anymore as his leg collapsed beneath him. They were now free of the snow storm that didn’t seem close to ceasing.

“Noct we must get out of here quickly” Ignis reminded him of the very real fact, they were yet to be out of the woods.  

“Right” Noct nodded, but his body refused to move.

“Here” Gladio knelt down, collecting the blonde that Noct had been nursing in his arms. 

“I’ll carry him, but we must get out of here” 

Noct nodded, feeling the pull of Ignis’s grip on him as he was forced to his feet. The prince ran to keep up with his friends, he couldn’t stand even the mere possibility of being alone with that monster again. The prince kept darting his gaze over his shoulder, it was hard to shake off the feeling that they were still being watched.

“You got anymore of that powerful magic left?” Gladio questioned the prince, his head nodding to a nearby wall.

“A bit, why’s that?” Noct looked to the man in confusion, forcing the words from his lips, making no attempt to hide his exhaustion.

“Give it to me” Gladio commanded, passing Prompto into Ignis’s willing arms.

The prince nodded before summoning another magic spell from the armiger, only this time it was red in colour.

“Thanks” Gladio nodded before turning for the wall. 

Noct braced himself as he watched Gladio throw the orb at the metal wall. The hallway was soon engulfed with flames, a stark contrast to the howling blizzard they had just escaped. 

“There” Gladio pointed at their newly created escape route.

The three nodded in unison before making for the hole in the wall. 

This was their chance, soon they would all be free. Soon they would all be able to return to the life they once had. Only this time, it would never be the same.

  
  



End file.
